Daughter of a Haddock
by RykaLuka
Summary: This is Berk, where you'll seek the adventures of Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the Dragon Riders as they evolve on the Isles of Berk, with the next generation of Dragon Riders. With Lexa Haddock and the Riders' children. Find out what's in store for these adventurers!


Daughter of A Haddock

Chapter 1:A Proud Heritage

Greetings my fellow readers, Ryka Henderson is here for your entertainment and I promise you that this story isn't about me this time around. I suppose that you're wondering about the events of my story, but I'm afraid exposing hints would ruin things for you. However, that will be something you'll have to discover for yourself when the time comes. Anyway enough about me, for I'll be sharing you tales of my dear friend Hiccup Haddock, and the adventures that focuses of his family on Berk. This story mainly stars of Lexa Marie Haddock, for Hiccup and Astrid being parents of an ever so adventurous daughter can be quite a handful. And being the daughter of a chief isn't so easy either, trust me I know.

When the daughter of a successful chieftain has so much expected of her, it's not always a simple task to fulfill her parents wishes and desires. It's up to her to set an example for the good of her people, like myself; Lexa will be the first female chief of her island and because of this special detail her parents will teach her what needs to be known. As most people know a chief isn't born overnight, years and years of training and obtaining knowledge are key to success.

Now let's venture to the Isles of Berk, where we'll meet a spirited, ten-year-old Lexa Haddock, as she tackles the challenges of a student in the dragon academy. Like her parents her knowledge of dragon training is as extensive as theirs, with the warrior spirit of her mother and the kind heart of her father's. Lexa is bound to be one of the best dragon riders that Berk will ever see.

The sunshine beams across the expanding island of Berk, the Vikings of the village tend to their daily jobs and their thriving chief Hiccup Haddock determines to build a future dragoon utopia. The ever busy chieftain spends and his Alpha Night Fury, Toothless watch and protect their loving home. Astrid Haddock, spends her time as the head Viking of the Berk Guard.

Where she constructs the warriors of Berk and enforces the finest defenses. The rest of the Dragon Riders keep busy with their jobs as well, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a special role. They are responsible for construction, as crazy as that may sound; when given proper instructions they follow their orders rather well.

As for Snotlout, he's second in command of the Berk Guard, he helps train new recruits with his "warrior" skills while Astrid whips them into soldiers. Fishlegs really found his true calling, he is the headmaster of the Dragon Academy. With his expertise and knowledge as a Dragon Rider, he teaches the young students of Berk. His teachings have transformed past dragon riders and they'll continue for the greater good of the future.

This comes to full circle to Lexa and her friends who are close to her family and who are also fellow students at the academy. Nyla Ingerman, the daughter of Fishlegs who is as eager about knowledge as her father. She constantly keeps her nose in the books, and she is also Lexa's childhood best friend. Lexa and Nyla are inseparable as most best friends are, and they always have each other's backs.

Guffnut, Scuffnut, Truffnut, and Tuffnut Jr, who would have thought that the twins would each have a set of twins; and the gang thought that two nuts were enough trouble. Those four cause as much ruckus and mayhem as their parents do and that's actually saying something.

Spikelout Jorgensen, he carries that same overblown ego that his father possesses, that his grandfather possesses and every male Jorgensen that ever lived. Like the four twins, Spikelout can be a bit of a handful to deal with, but when guided in the right direction he can be spectacular.

These seven friends stand by each other day in and day out, where they've know each other since they were infants. This new generation of Dragon Riders are like family. It has been a eventful morning as the day shifts into the afternoon, as Fishlegs finishes the last of his lesson on the stoker class dragons.

"Alright class, who can tell me where Monstrous Nightmare gel comes from?" Fishlegs asks loudly.

Fishlegs observes the small group of students siting before him, as he waits patiently for an answer. Just in hindsight he notices a hand raise up. "It comes from their skin, their skin is coated in the stuff." Spikelout scoffs with sarcasm.

"Yes, that is correct Spikelout." Fishlegs nods his head with approval.

"I mean anyone who has a Monstrous Nightmare like my dad should know where it is."

"That's quite enough Spikelout, we get it that your dad has a Monstrous Nightmare, now the next…"

"I mean come on there is no dragon greater, I'm going to train one when I'm older." Spikelout speaks over Fishlegs. While the teacher was impressed by his student's knowledge on the subject, he tends to become full of himself; a typical Jorgensen trait. It's no doubt that he's learned that kind of behavior from Snotlout and Spitelout.

"Spikelout, it's time for you to settle down now, I have one more question and we can break for lunchtime." Fishlegs speaks with a firm tone in his voice.

Spikelout follows his teacher's instructions and he settles down as he was told. "Sorry Uncle Fishlegs."

With that Fishlegs returns his attention to the whole class, he reads the dragon book that he holds in his right hand. He carefully skims through the words of the page as he readies to ask another trivial question. "Okay, what is the type of dragon that can fire from multiple parts of its body?"

Nyla raises her hand with excitement, "Oh I know, it's the Singetail!" She recites enthusiastically. Fishlegs offers a simple smile of delight at his daughter, "Yes Nyla, you are correct!"

Nyla smiles with glee at her accomplishment, after that Fishlegs dismisses the class for lunch. The students rush out of the arena, Lexa, Nyla, Spikelout and the foursome twins walk out together.

"I'm so excited about after lunch, Dad told me that where going to learn knowledge outside of that dusky old dragon book." Nyla speaks with determination.

"Well it's about time, I'm so bored of those super easy questions." Spikelout replies. "I'm ready for some action."

"I'm tired of the book too, I've read it like seven times back at home." Nyla.

"How can you even think about schoolwork already?" Guffnut questions with a hint of boredom.

"Yeah, how can you think of that on an empty stomach?" Scruffnut. "I'm just really hungry!"

Nyla takes a glimpse of her notebook, so much dragon knowledge fills the pages; she squeals with excitement at the sight of it. "I just love learning, I'm ready to jot down whatever new knowledge that I can obtain."

Lexa and the rest of the gang just kindly laugh at their eager friend, as they continue their walk to the Great Hall. "Hey Nyla," the voice of Waylon Larson bellows from behind the group. Nyla stops and turns her attention to Waylon Larson and Marcus Wells, new students of the academy. These two boys and their families moved to Berk a few weeks ago, and not all new students are pleasurable.

"Hey Egghead, catch!" Suddenly, a flying object projectiles towards Nyla as it knocks her notebook out her hands; pages of loose paper fall out. The sudden impact causes Nyla to fall and her notebook drops to the ground.

"Oops! Looks like Egghead isn't so smart after all," Waylon laughs mockingly.

"Hey, what's your problem?! Lexa orders firmly. "Why did you do that Waylon?!"

Lexa walks over to Nyla as she kneels down and helps her friend back into her feet. Spikelout, Tuffnut Jr, Guffnut, and Scuffnut stand to protect their friend; while Truffnut gathers Nyla's notebook and papers off the ground.

Lexa checks on Nyla to make sure that she wasn't hurt too badly, and then she saunters her way to Waylon and Marcus. "What is your problem that you had to bully my friend?!" Lexa growls with disgust.

"Oh look Marcus, it's Lexa Haddock, tell me princess how does it feel to be the daughter of a crippled?" Waylon smirks with preference. "Or to be friends with a bunch of losers?"

Lexa grows angrier at the words that they speak, "You listen to me Waylon, you can insult me all you want to but you will not belittle my friends or my family." She begins, "You better keep your mouth shut or I'll make sure that it stays shut."

Lexa gradually turns around as she begins to walk to her friends, in an instant Waylon shoves Lexa to the ground. "Oh no, I just pushed little miss Princess down, what is she going to do?"

It doesn't take long for Lexa to bounce back on her feet, instead of attempting to punch the ignorant bully. She continues to walk to her friends, in the corner of her eye she sees another object fly at Nyla. Lexa quickly catches the projectile, it is a wooden carved disc and she breaks it in two. At that moment, Lexa grows furious as she charges Waylon and Marcus. "No Lexa, don't!" Spikelout shouts.

Lexa tackles the two bullies to the ground, Waylon and Marcus quickly start to run. She has never seen someone move so fast, "Oh no you don't!" Lexa bellows. She whistles loudly as a Deadly Nadder lands beside her, she has a lesson to teach these bullies. "Fellas, I'd like you to meet Spitfire," Lexa announces proudly. "Spitfire, spine shot!" On command the dragon shoots spines at the two running bullies, who are scared beyond belief.

"Haha, that's right you don't mess with Lexa Haddock!" Lexa recites with satisfaction. "Good job Spitfire…"

"Lexa!" The sound of Fishlegs' voice startles Lexa, by the tone she could tell that he wasn't very happy.

Lexa smiles with a nervous grin, "Oh Hi Uncle Fishlegs, hows it going? Have you been to the Great Hall? I heard that they're serving chicken stew for lunch, your favorite…."

A few hours later, Lexa waits outside the arena as Astrid and Fishlegs are having a conference. Lexa is a little nervous inside and she isn't sure if she's ready for whatever punishment awaits her. In a few minutes, Astrid walks out of the academy door with a look of disapproval. Lexa feels the knots forming in her stomach, she knows that she's in deep trouble.

"You're lucky that he didn't suspend you." Astrid remarks firmly.

"Mom, I'm really sorry." Lexa begins with slight tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Lexa this is the second time that Fishlegs had to talk to me," Astrid replies. "Your little mishaps are getting you into trouble."

"I know that they are Mom."

"We're going to have to discuss this with your father, we have to find a solution to this."

When Lexa and Astrid arrive home the enter the household with Hiccup and Toothless quietly standing by the fireplace. Lexa walks behind her father with bigger butterflies than she did with her mom a few moments ago. Hiccup turns around with a look of disapproval on his face. "Lexa, take a seat we need to talk."

Lexa obeys her father's orders as she sits in the chair behind her, she waits nervously as Hiccup paces back and forth before speaking. Finally he stands in front of his daughter, "Lexa Marie Haddock, would you like to explain to me what happened today?"

Lexa silently gulps before she answers, "Well, you see my friends and I were walking to lunch today… these two boys were messing with my friends and I let them have it…"

Hiccup takes in the information, he seems rather disappointed than angry with his daughter. He takes a deep breath before he starts again, "Young lady, we've talked about this before, and this is the second time that you've gotten in trouble at the academy."

"But Dad, I was only defending my friends, they were really asking for it this time." Lexa replies defensively. "Waylon not only said bad things about my friends, he was disrespecting them and my family too."

Hiccup waits patiently for Lexa to finish explaining herself. "Dad, Waylon hurt Nyla when he threw something at her… this has been happening ever since they moved here."

"Lexa…" Hiccup begins to speak.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt my friend."

Hiccup kneels down on one knee, he gently places a hand on Lexa's shoulder. He could tell that this whole ordeal has gotten to her. "Lexa, I'm not upset that you were defending your friends, in fact I'm proud that you stood up for them and for your family as well." Hiccup encourages. "But what I am upset about is how you went about the situation."

Lexa looks to her dad with full attention, "What have I always taught you? That you must pick your battles, that's an important thing when being chief. A great chief leads by example, we're their to solve problems not to make them worse."

"Yes Dad, I know about all that." Lexa replies understandingly. "My friends and I have been dealing with those bullies and they won't leave us alone. They get to be rude and disrespectful, yet I'm the one who gets in trouble."

"Lexa, I only keep saying these things because I've been where you are," Hiccup explains, "I've dealt with bullying most of my life, I know what it's like to deal with people like that."

"Yes, I remember that," Astrid chimes in, she walks next to her husband so that Lexa can see her. "I always admired your father, even when others belittled him; he always knew how to handle the situation."

Lexa remains silent as she listens to her parents' words of wisdom. "The deal with your mishap is that you could have hurt those boys and I don't want people getting an image out of you." Hiccup remarks, "People of Berk watch everything that you do, and if they see you making matters worse rather than fixing them… I'm just trying to protect you Lexa."

Lexa looks at her father with a hint of confusion, "Protect me from what?"

"I don't want you end of with a reputation that you'll be stuck with for the rest of your life," Hiccup replies with heartfelt. "People will always remember you for the awful things, but they'll never forget you for all the greater things."

There is a moment of silent with the small Haddock family, Lexa carefully takes in everything that her father speaks, she can feel the tears building up. "Dad, I'm sorry… I'm good… I'm not bad…" Hiccup gazes a glance at Astrid, they both share a curiosity about their daughter's words. Hiccup returns to Lexa facing her head downward, he takes his right hand to gently lift her face up. "Oh Sweetheart, you are not bad, I promise you that."

"You just made a bad decision, we know that you're better than those bullies, and you're smarter than to stoop to their level." Astrid adds in as she sits on the armrest of the chair, and she softly caresses Lexa's soft brunette hair.

"We love you so much Lexa, and we want what's best for you," Hiccup remarks with a warm smile. "That's why we have these discussions with you, you must lead by example; to solve the problem rather than instigate it. Your mother and I know that you're capable of doing just that."

Hiccup takes his thumb to wipe away a tear from his daughter's face, Lexa offers a soft grin to her father as she takes a deep breath. "Okay Dad, I promise to behave better, I'll lead by example like you said."

"That's my girl," With that the Haddocks come together for a family embrace.

"Dad, can we go on our moonlit flight?" Lexa asks with her little crooked smile, the one Hiccup can't say no to. Call it a father's weakness if you will, this very smile gets Lexa out of the deepest trouble with her father. It was pretty well given that Hiccup grew a soft spot for Lexa the moment that she was born.

Hiccup just rolls his eyes, "Oh alright, get Toothless and Spitfire ready, I'll meet you outside." Lexa rushes outside the door, "Come on Toothless, I have to put your saddle on!" Toothless follows close behind Lexa as the exit the house.

Hiccup and Astrid take this time to discuss things over with each other. Hiccup could tell that there was something on his wife's mind, "What is it Astrid?" Astrid waits until their daughter was out of hearing range, "Hiccup are you worried about Lexa?"

"I worry for her all the time, but we must trust in our daughter to make the right decisions," Hiccup replies with confidence. "I know that it's been crazy with her lately, but we have to be there to guide her in the right direction."

"Yes, I just hope that those obnoxious boys won't cause anymore trouble, I know that it wasn't all just Lexa's doing."

"I plan to speak to the parents of Waylon and Marcus, to set things straight," Hiccup replies, "They are just to blame as Lexa is."

"I pray that Lexa will alright. I've seen what you had to go through when we're her age, I don't want her to go through what you did."

"Lexa will be fine Astrid, she has your warrior instincts, she's proven that she can easily defend herself."

"Yes, I also know that no matter how crazy things get for her, she'll never stray too far. Because she has your big heart Hiccup."

"Yes, between your warrior instincts and my big heart, Lexa will know how to handle herself."

Astrid smiles with relief at her husband's soothing words, she leans in closer and she kisses him on his lips. After a moment shared between the married lovebirds, they break from the kiss. "I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup kindly smiles at his wife before him, "I love you too Astrid."


End file.
